Yes, my lord
by TakanashiRikka
Summary: Eren tiene un trabajo un tanto... especial. Por esa razón intenta ocultarlo de sus amigos, aunque, su profesor Rivaille lo descubre y pagará un precio muy alto por su silencio. [Riren (y quizás un poco de Ereri) /Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

"Ding-dong".

-Eren! ¿Estás ahí? Cómo no te des prisa vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta! – la chica de pelo negro golpeó la puerta des de fuera con impaciencia.

-Un segundo! Ya voy!- Eren bajó las escaleras de su pequeño dúplex hasta la puerta, abriéndola para dejar pasar a su amiga de la infancia. Llevaba un vestido corto rojo, con una pequeña chaqueta de color negra que cubría los brazos y parte de su pecho.- Vaya Mikasa, estas estupenda!

La chica agachó la cabeza sonrojada, dándole las gracias en un susurro imperceptible mientras observaba al joven de pies a cabeza. Llevaba unos tejanos negros, que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus largas piernas junto a unos botines de color caqui. En la parte superior llevaba una camiseta del mismo color que los pantalones, que dejaba ver parte de su clavícula. Encima de ésta llevaba una camisa de color azul abierta, que hacía juego con sus ojos verdosos-azulados.

Eren revolvió un poco su cabello castaño mientras salían del edificio. Hoy habían acabado los trimestrales de su universidad, y para celebrarlo sus compañeros lo habían invitado a salir para ir a tomar unas copas, cosa a la que éste no se negó. Estas últimas semanas habían sido un tanto estresantes para el chico: sin contar los exámenes de por medio, su trabajo de media jornada había acaparado su tiempo libre por las tardes. Nadie sabía sobre el trabajo de Eren, ni siquiera Mikasa y Armin, sus dos mejores amigos. ¿La razón? Bien… Ya habrá ocasión de explicarlo en otro momento, ya que ambos amigos habían llegado finalmente a su destino.

El local era uno de los más conocidos en la ciudad de Trost. Todo aquel que quería pasar un buen rato, sabía dónde tenía que ir. Entraron y en el fondo del todo, un chico de cabellos rubios los estaba llamando para que fueran allí. Ese era Armin, el mencionado anteriormente.

-Ey! Habéis tardado bastante, que se supone que estabais haciendo? –preguntó, haciendo un puchero, mientras se colgaba en el brazo de Eren. Ambos amigos notaron que ya había empezado a beber alguna que otra copa de más.

-Perdona, ha sido culpa mía –dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba a su lado. Mikasa se sentó en frente de ellos. –Hoy he salido un poco más tarde del trabajo y no me ha dado casi tiempo de arreglarme… -dijo soltando una risa un poco nerviosa.

-¿Aún no nos vas a decir que estás trabajando, Eren?- preguntó Sasha, una chica de la universidad. Al estar sentada al lado de Mikasa, no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación.- Viendo todos los lujos que tienes en tu apartamento, te deben pagar bien… ¿Acaso trabajas para la CIA? –preguntó sonriente. Eren hizo caso omiso al comentario de la chica castaña, aunque, Armin y Mikasa parecían expectantes por escuchar su respuesta.

-Qué cosas dices… Tengo un trabajo normal y corriente… -dijo, buscando con la mirada algo que le pudiera sacar de ese apuro. Cerca de ellos pasaba una camarera, el chico no perdió un segundo y la llamó, pidiendo 4 cervezas para todos. Cuando se alejó, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que los otros ya se habían metido en otra conversación.

Al cabo de unos minutos trajeron lo que había pedido. Tomó la bebida y se dispuso a beber para celebrar que ya era "libre" al fin. Esa noche la iba a pasar en grande.

* * *

Ya era bien entrada la noche, des de fuera se podía escuchar la música de las discotecas y bares, atormentando la cabeza del pelinegro.

-Venga, enano! –le dijo Hanji mientras tiraba de su brazo, estaban andando por una de las calles donde la gente frecuentaba para ir a tomar algo.- Te has pasado todos estos días corrigiendo exámenes, ¿por qué no quieres ir a celebrarlo?

Levi respiró hondo, no soportaba como le hablaba su amiga de los anteojos. Vale, puede que fuera un poco más bajo que los demás hombres, pero le sacaba de quicio que se lo recordaran constantemente.

-Estoy cansado, además, no me gustan ir a sitios de este tipo. Ve tú si tantas ganas tienes.- Respondió en tono seco. Siguieron andando, Hanji no hablaba, cosa que le extrañó al chico de pelo negro; esa mujer no podía pasar más de 5 segundos sin hablar. Dirijió su mirada hacia ella, ésta estaba concentrada mirando los edificios, buscando uno en concreto. Su mirada se iluminó.

-¡Ese! ¡Es ese! Es uno de los mejores sitios de la ciudad, ya me lo agradecerás más tarde. –miró durante un momento a Rivaille, y la volvió a enfocar al local que estaba delante de la acera de en frente. Tiró del brazo de éste y, a regañadientes cruzó la calle para entrar al local.

No supo cómo acabó accediendo a entrar, estaba sentado a la barra, jugando con el cóctel que tenía delante. Hanji se juntó con un grupo de chicos al fondo en cuanto se tomó la segunda copa, dejándolo solo. Podía oír su risa de loca de fondo.

-Ei! ¿Que ha pasado con la bebida? –gritó su amiga.

-Ya voy yo, no te muevas… ¿H-hanji?- Dijo una voz de fondo, extrañamente familiar para el de estatura baja.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Rivaille se tensó. Escuchó como los pasos de alguien se acercaban cada vez más hacia él. Fijó la vista hacia adelante, sin moverse. Un chico más alto que él estaba apoyado en la barra, esperando que la camarera lo atendiera. Levi giró su cabeza lentamente, mientras sus ojos se habrían, sorprendido ante tal encuentro.

-¿Eren?

- G-goshuji… Q-quiero decir, profesor. ¿Qué hace usted aquí…? –las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de un suave tono rosado.

-¿Acaso no puedo salir? Tengo 27 años, tampoco soy tan viejo.

-P-por supuesto… -desvió la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, todo el mundo estaba ebrio, y con la llegada de Hanji había empeorado las cosas. Suspiro resignado, cosa que Levi pudo notar, notó que no estaba disfrutando como él quería.

-Siéntate.

-E-eh?

-Siéntate. No me hagas repetirlo por tercera vez –dijo mientras palmeaba el taburete que estaba a su lado. El chico asintió levemente e hizo lo que le dijo.

* * *

Eren se sentía incómodo ante aquel silencio que se formó entre los dos. Miraba de vez en cuando a su profesor de reojo, mientras que el otro tenía la vista puesta en él. Estar tomando algo con tu profesor… No era muy normal, ¿no?

-Hoy… Hoy no se ha presentado.

-Huh? –Rivaille arqueó una ceja.

-En… el café... –dijo con un hilo de voz. Apretaba los puños encima de sus rodillas.

-Hoy tuve una reunión. –se excusó. Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.- Acaso me has echado en falta?

Apretó más los puños. No contesto nada, la cara roja del chico lo decía todo. Sí, Eren estaba enamorado de su profesor, pero no precisamente por eso: dejando de un lado su vida estudiantil, Eren trabaja a media jornada en un café. Pero no es un café cualquiera, no. Eren trabaja en un café de mayordomos, popularmente llamados "Maid café".

Y, por supuesto, Rivaille era el cliente que más lo solicitaba, estando a los pies de su querido "amo".

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo ^-^ Espero que os haya gustado (es mi primer fanfic "serio" así que no me matéis si hay algo mal Q.Q) **

**Acepto reviews con criticas construcivas, creo que me ayudarán bastante a la hora de escribir el siguiente cap, ya que intentaré meterle algo de lemon.**

**En el siguiente capítulo escribiré como Rivaille descubrió el secreto de Eren~ Lo subiré la semana que viene, lunes o domingo, seguramente (?)**

**Por otra parte, en el argumento de la historia me he basado un poco de Kaichou wa maid-sama~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

-Bien, esto es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse.

El aliento que habían estado conteniendo los alumnos se fue en un suspiro de alivio, mientras se levantaban rápidamente para irse a casa.

Aún sentado en su mesa, el profesor fue viendo cómo sus alumnos salían del aula. Rivaille daba clases de francés en la universidad, su idioma natal. Todos y cada uno de sus alumnos aprobaban su asignatura. Incluso el estudiante con más dificultades en el idioma, pasaba de la nota media. ¿La razón? Temían lo que podía llegar a hacer el profesor si suspendías la materia.

Dejando aparte su cara de malas pulgas y su dominio del idioma, éste educaba cómo si estuvieran en una academia militar, ellos eran los soldados, y él, su capitán. Incluso una vez, a Jean se le escapó y le llamó "Heichou". Fue expulsado de la clase y lo mandó a limpiar todo el centro en el lugar del servicio de limpieza. Después de eso, un silencio sepulcral reinó en el aula, sólo se escuchaba la voz monótona de Rivaille, continuando con sus explicaciones en francés, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La verdad es que no le había disgustado mucho que le hubiesen llamado así. Se sentía superior. Tenía que ganarse el respeto de los alumnos de alguna forma, ya que su físico no lo ayudaba demasiado: era un hombre de baja estatura, llegaba el metro sesenta. Delgado, pero con un cuerpo trabajado. Piel lechosa y con fracciones finas.

A medida que la sala se iba vaciando, Levi se levantó de su asiento y se puso su bandolera para volver a su enorme y solitario apartamento. Cuando salió por la puerta, chocó contra alguien, haciendo que el otro cayera al suelo, desparramando todo lo que llevaba entre las manos.

-¡P-perdón!

-Vigilia por donde andas, mocoso.- dijo el pelinegro, mientras observaba al chico que había debajo suyo recogiendo. Eren Jeager, uno de los alumnos que más le fastidiaba.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el mayor se agachó también para ayudar a recoger todo aquel desorden que se había formado. El chico ojiverde se veía agitado, recogiéndolo todo de cualquier manera.

-O-olvidé mi chaqueta…-balbuceó- Y cuando entré no lo vi… ¡ah! N-no me mal interprete, por favor! No lo vi porque sea bajito, sino porque estaba distraído y… -la cara molesta del francés hizo que Eren se callara.- M-mejor me callo…

-Tsk.

Una vez acabó de recogerlo todo, Eren se levantó rápidamente en busca de su chaqueta y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Levi, se levantó bastante molesto, ya que después de ayudarlo a recoger, ni siquiera le dijo ni una miserable palabra de agradecimiento.

Cuando quiso cerrar la puerta, hubo algo que se lo impidió. Bajó la mirada y cogió la causa del motivo: la cartera de Eren. Seguramente se le cayó al cuando chocó conmigo pensó Rivaille. Y, dejándose dominar por la curiosidad, éste no dudo en abrirla y revolver lo que tenía dentro para encontrar una dirección o teléfono donde poder llevarla. No encontró nada, en su carnet de identidad, sólo había la dirección de casa de sus padres, demasiado lejos para poder llevársela. En cambio, cuando sacó éste, sobresalió una tarjeta, donde había una dirección apuntada.

Que extraño, esto está en medio del centro. Entonces, cayó en que en un día, escuchó mientras recogía sus cosas, comentar a su odiosa y perfecta alumna Mikasa, que Eren tenía un trabajo de media jornada. Quizás esa era la dirección del trabajo del chico. Sin perder ni un segundo más, cogió su lujoso coche y fue hacia el centro de Trost, donde, si tenía suerte, podría encontrar al chico y devolverle lo que le pertenece. Ni si quiera sabía la razón del porqué estaba haciendo tal acto, ya que no era nada propio de él. Quizás imaginarse la cara de angustia del muchacho al saber que había perdido su cartera era algo que Rivaille quería presenciar, pues odiaba la sonrisa de cada mañana que tenía dibujada en su boca. Sí, quería ver a Eren en apuros. Quería que se arrodillara ante él una vez le hubiera entregado la cartera.

A medida que se iba a adentrado en la ciudad, observó que en el barrio donde se encontraba era uno de esos para gente aficionada a los cómics y serie de animación japonesa. ¿Qué haría Eren trabajando por aquella zona? Aparcó y salió del coche. No estaba muy lejos del lugar donde esperaba encontrar al chico. Quizás trabajaba en una tienda de cómics… Debía ser lo más probable.

Una vez llegó a su destino, el profesor tuvo que comprobar un par de veces el papel con la dirección, pues no estaba muy seguro de encontrar a Eren en… ¿Un Maid Café? Había oído hablar de ellos, eran cafeterías donde los camareros estaban vestidos de sirvientas y mayordomos y te trataban como si fueras su amo. Costaba de imaginarse al joven frecuentar en un lugar así. Después de mirar por tercera vez el papel, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, sin tener la menor idea de lo que había detrás de ésta.

-Buenas tardes, Goshujin-sama.

Rivaille no podía creer lo que tenía en frente de sus narices. Nada más que al mismísimo Eren Jeager, apuesto, con una voz seductora y con determinación, vestido de mayordomo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Cuando Eren lo miró después de su reverencia sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y la inseguridad volvió en él en un segundo.

-P-profe…sor?

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana! Gracias a todos por las reviews en el capítulo anterior, no me esperaba tal aceptación ;_; 3**

**Sí, se que dije que en el próximo capítulo intentaría poner algo de lemon, pero creo que es necesario explicar cómo se conocieron, etc. antes de pasar a la acción. **

**Mis capítulos son cortos, lo reconozco, pero prefiero que hayan muchos capítulos antes de que hayan pocos y encima sean largos y pesados. O por lo menos eso pienso yo (?)**

**See you next week! **


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas quedaba gente en el local. La mayoría de sus compañeros y Hanji se fueron a una discoteca, para seguir lo que empezaron en el bar. Mikasa y Armin insistieron varias veces antes de irse de que Eren les acompañara, en cambio éste se negó.

-Mañana tengo trabajo, no me puedo permitir una resaca cómo la que tendréis al levantaros. –esbozó una suave sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Por supuesto que le hubiera gustado irse de fiesta toda la noche con sus mejores amigos, pero su trabajo se lo impedía. Además, tampoco quería apartarse de Rivaille. Ambos amigos se miraron un tanto confundidos, al ver a Eren y su profesor de francés juntos. Le dedicaron una mirada de compasión y se fueron.

Ahora sólo quedaba la gente que quería tener una noche tranquila, platicando con su acompañante o bien disfrutando de su soledad; reinaba un ambiente tranquilo, el joven de pelo castaño se sentía a gusto al lado de Levi, no había tema de conversación, pero tenerlo a su lado, pese al ambiente incómodo que había surgido antes, le hacía sentirse seguro. Quizás era el alcohol haciendo efecto, después de incontables copas que habían tomado. Sea la razón que sea, no quería alejarse de él. Poco a poco, los párpados empezaron a cerrarse y un bostezo salió de su boca.

-Nee… Rivaille… -dijo perezosamente, mientras cogía su brazo con ambas manos- Tengo… -bostezo- mucho sueño… Mañana tengo que ir al café y… no faltan muchas horas para que amanezca –Eren se levantó con torpeza. Rivaille lo imitó y pagó la cuenta.

-Te acompañaré a casa, cómo te vayas sólo a casa en tu estado, no querría ser el que asumiera las consecuencias. –el rostro del chico se iluminó.

Una vez salieron, Eren se apegó a Rivaille, pues hacía frío en la calle y se encontraba un tanto mareado. Éste por su parte no se negó al contacto, le gustaba tener cerca a Eren. Anduvieron por las calles no mucho más de 15 minutos hasta llegar al apartamento del ojiverde. El mayor rebuscó en los abrigos de Eren hasta dar con las llaves, abrió la puerta y llevó al chico hacia su dormitorio. Lo acostó en la cama y fue a por un vaso de agua. Conocía de memoria el apartamento.

Cuando volvió, vio al castaño medio desnudo sentado en el borde de la cama, en un intento fallido de ponerse el pijama. Levi soltó un bufido ¿es que acaso era él su niñera? Dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche y se quitó el abrigo para tener más movilidad. Con la poca ayuda por parte de Eren, empezó a quitarle la camiseta. Entonces pudo observar de nuevo su cuerpo bien formado, esa piel bronceada y tersa que tantas veces había tocado. Con la yema de los dedos acarició, como si se tratase de un objeto muy frágil, su torso inconscientemente. La piel del chico se erizó por el leve contacto del mayor, y dejó ir el aliento que había estado conteniendo hasta ahora. El pelinegro tragó duro. Tenía que controlarse, al menos esa noche. Eren no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, y cómo siguiera así sabía cómo acabarían las cosas. Dándole la espalda al menor, empezó a rebuscar en los cajones del chico su pijama, odiaba que toda su ropa estuviera hecho un higo. Cuando lo encontró, se lo tiró en la cabeza.

-Supongo que podrás ponértelo TÚ sólo. Ya es muy tarde, me voy a casa, Eren. Buenas no…- Eren, frustrado por ser ignorado por Rivaille, se levantó y bloqueó la puerta con su brazo apoyado en el marco. Éste frunció el ceño, enfadado- ¿Que mierdas estás haciendo? Déjame salir por las buenas o me veré obligado a hacerlo por las malas…

Sus miradas se encontraron y pudo observar un leve sonrojo por parte del otro en sus mejillas por el alcohol. Eren, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió del cuello a Rivaille atrayéndolo hacia él en busca del contacto de sus labios desesperadamente. Levi, por su parte, intentó zafarse. Su cuerpo ansiaba con ganas ese contacto, pero su autocontrol era aún mayor que su deseo. Las manos de Eren estaban ahora rodeando la cintura del más pequeño, acortando las distancias entre sus cuerpos.

-Ngh – apenas podía respirar- Ere- ngh… Para… A-ah!

Mierda. ¿En qué momento ese mocoso empezó a acariciar su entrepierna? Su miembro ya estaba despertando por aquel contacto. Sin contar que, después de ese pequeño gemido que soltó Levi, el otro le desabrochó el pantalón y coló su mano debajo de la ropa interior, empezando a masturbar su miembro, sin dejar de besarse.

Adiós autocontrol.

Dejando su cordura atrás, no se opuso y profundizó más en ese beso, enredando sus dedos en su pelo y dejándose hacer por el chico. Cuando Eren se lo proponía, podía ser un hombre determinante, haciendo que Rivaille cayera bajo su posesión. Le gustaba cuando lo trabaja de aquella manera, ruda, salvaje, sin que sus manos temblaran en ningún momento. El joven apoyó a Rivaille en la puerta y éste enrosco sus piernas en su cuerpo. Quería que le hiciera el amor de esa manera. Aunque mañana tuviera que levantarse con un enorme dolor en la espalda. Quería que lo empotrara contra la pared. Quería ser tomado por esa persona que estaba bajo sus órdenes.

Oh, sí.

Lo estaba deseando.

-Follame… ngh… de una maldita vez… Jeager. –un leve gemido salió de su boca- No… juegues de esta manera… ngh…

El mencionado sonrío ladino. Dejó de tocar el miembro del otro y se acercó hasta su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo, bajando hacia su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas mientras el otro se dedicaba a dejar ir suaves suspiros.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, my lord.-le susurró con un tono provocativo el más alto. Dicho esto, cargó a Rivaille hasta la cama, y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba, dejando ver su cuerpo de piel lechosa bien formado. Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, empezó a atender uno de sus pezones rosados mientras que con la otra se desabrochaba el pantalón, ya que la visible y creciente erección se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

-D-date prisa…

-Sí, mi amo. – dijo con una voz un tanto provocativa. Eren le quitó por completo toda la ropa, y se posicionó entre sus piernas, mientras elevaba las piernas de Levi para colocarlas en sus hombros. Y, sin lubricación alguna, el castaño penetró en él de golpe, disfrutando de las expresiones y sonidos obscenos del mayor. Levi dio un grito de dolor cuando Eren entró en él. Le dolía. Y mucho. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al intruso.

-E-eren… M-muévete... -Sin objeción alguna empezó a dar estocadas suaves, buscando la próstata del otro.

-¡A-ah!

Bingo.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando, acertando en aquel lugar que le hacía gemir de placer al que tenía debajo de él. Cegado por la lujuria, Eren estaba llegando a su límite, y con él, Rivaille. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, éste paro en seco. Sin decir nada, Eren bajó las piernas y tiró del brazo de Levi para reincorporarlo y sentarlo encima de él. Éste, captando de inmediato lo que pretendía hacer, empezó a cabalgar encima de él.

-Ah… Rivaille… S-se siente… ngh… Tan bien… -dijo con voz ronca- S-sigue… ah! M-más rápido…

-No me des órdenes, b-bastardo… -aun así, obedeció y aceleró el ritmo, sintiendo que su miembro, frotado por ambos cuerpos, estaba a punto de venirse. Levi no podía dejar de gemir y Eren sólo dejaba ir incoherencias. Unas cuantas embestidas más y Rivaille se corrió entre los dos, seguido por Eren.

Agotado y con la respiración agitada, se dejó caer contra el cuerpo del otro chico, intentando recuperar el aliento. Todo el estrés acumulado en las últimas semanas había desaparecido con esta sesión de sexo con su alumno.

Con sumo cuidado, Eren salió de dentro del pelinegro y fue hacia el baño, para darse una ducha rápida. Rivaille, sintiendo que la semilla del otro salía de su cuerpo se estiró en la cama cubriéndose con una sábana. Sus sentimientos hacia Eren estaban cada vez más confusos, pues no sabía exactamente lo que sentía realmente por él. Al principio sólo quiso aprovecharse de la situación y usarlo como un simple objeto sexual. Dándole vueltas al asunto, sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse y se durmió al instante, agotado. Cuando Eren salió de su baño se estiró junto a él, rodeándolo con los brazos y durmiéndose casi al instante también.

* * *

Rivaille abrió los ojos pesadamente, y observó el lugar donde se encontraba. Esa no era su habitación. Entonces, como una ráfaga rápida, recordó todo lo que sucedió ayer. Miró hacia un lado y encontró a Eren durmiendo a su lado plácidamente, con una cara de no haber roto ningún plato. Se reincorporó malhumorado y buscó entre el desorden del cuarto sus pertenencias para darse un buen baño. Apestaba a sexo y alcohol. Después de estar dos tranquilas horas en la bañera, el pelinegro salió del aseo y miró por última vez a Eren, antes de salir del apartamento, atormentado por sus sentimientos.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy (y el lemon 13 13) :D**

**Haciendo caso a algunas de vuestras reviews, he alargado el capítulo un poco más que los demás. Es mi primer fanfic donde escribo lemon, así que sed piadosos conmigo y no me cortéis la cabeza ;_; **

**Se aceptan reviews con críticas constructivas. **

**Por otra parte, me gustaría agradecer a Boso (algo así como mi beta) por revisarme los capítulos y tener tanta paciencia conmigo xD **

**See you next week!**


End file.
